


Social Media Woes

by StarLove18



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Consequences, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Social Media, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: Quit liking my posts on social media or we gone end up like this.





	Social Media Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for someone on Tumblr. It's meant to be a two part short. Anyone who wants the link to my Tumblr blog, let me know. I host a few fics and headcanons there.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy it!

Your profile picture displayed under one photo.   
  
Two photos.   
  
Four. Eight. Sixteen posts.   
  
Multiply that by thirty.   
  
The young man fumed even more by your serial likes on his Facebook posts. Matters had gotten worse on Instagram.   
  
“She’s a trip, and a trick,” he muttered. “How dare she interfere?”   
  
Without warning, he’d flipped his desk over. His eyes now burned with fire.   
  
“Time to teach her some manners.”

~•~•~

“Oooh, but that’s my favourite colour! I wanna see more!”

Your fantasy took a dive as you saved the picture you wanted. A known photographer on campus had captured one of the most beautiful backshots you’ve ever seen. Without a second thought, the photo was sent to Erik Stevens on Facebook. It’s no surprise you’ve liked all his posts, but who could possibly resist?

His cousin Troy had warned you about serial liking his stuff after class yesterday, but you couldn’t care less. Erik was sexy and that’s all that mattered.

So the time came for Reading Week, and you haven't seen Erik nor Troy on school grounds. 

That's strange.

His Facebook page was deactivated. No sweat - he had other social media you could look at. Only downside…

Your IP address was blocked.

_ Damn it! _

Trish and Shania knocked on your door when you've let them in. “What's up?”

Your voice was void of its usual upbeat vibe. You’ve missed the high and fulfillment of undressing him with your eyes. The sultry sound of his voice. The swag accentuated in his walk.

It didn't help that your brain refused to play nighttime movies with him in them.

“What's wrong?” Shania asked, as she entered your room.

“I need to get some Chardonnay Pinot Grigio, so I can calm myself down.”

Shania and Trish exchanged knowing looks. All three of you were halfway through sophomore year, and this high-time drinking wasn't cutting it anymore. Not since Coretta's horrific accident under the influence. It's left a damper on the school community, since she was at the top of her class. You've all vowed to keep away from alcoholic beverages until graduation.

Trish approached your closet while Shania took your laptop and unplugged it.

“No more Erik, Y/N,” she said. “I understand where you're coming from, but I'm afraid your obsession with him will do more harm than good.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed heavily. “But he’s got the look. He's the real deal.”

“Damn right he  _ ain't _ the real deal,” Trish said, selecting your ensemble. “We're going to take our minds off of the stress that school brings, without getting drunk.”

A pout screwed your features as you crossed your arms. “Y'all are so wrong for this. All kinds of wrong! He's the only one that matters to me, and now he hardly exists.”

Trish sighed, while Shania chuckled softly.

“Give him a break. We're going to unwind tonight, and this is also a great opportunity to revisit the early 2000s Era.”

“To the club?” You asked.

“Yes, and it will be lit!” Shania exclaimed, lighting up the mood.

~•~•~

Erik and Troy hung out at Aaron's crib. The older man gave them permission to stick around in this space while Study (Reading) Week was in session at school. No classes, but everyone was encouraged to keep their memories fresh and take care of themselves.

Both cousins, two years apart in age, from an invisible African country had hid their true identities from others.

Erik Stevens.

Troy Clue.

When the man of the house disappeared, presumably on his way to work, N'Jadaka and T'Challa reverted back to speaking Xhosa, opened communication with their relatives in Wakanda, and monitored your IP address.

~•~•~

Omarion's “Drop That Heater” blared throughout the hall. The intensity of the music's bass overpowered your body, your heart had an intrinsic connection with it.

It's been four hours now, and the ladies you've kicked it with had decided to call it a night.

Not you, though.

“C'mon Y/N, we've got homework to focus on,” said Shania, who grabbed your arm.

“I agree,” Trish chimed in. “Besides, do we still have Erik and Troy to deal with?”

You shook your head. As the music died down, the DJ played “Do That Thing” by B2K and Lil’ Kim. The crowd went ballistic - no surprise, since the two-time platinum music group was on tour and y'all had little to no chances to attend their live shows. School work had top priority. At least this club was kind enough to celebrate the comeback of millennium artists. Chingy, Pretty Ricky, Lloyd and Ying Yang Twins had also been the jam of tonight.

Without further ado, your small group pulled you out of the club. You didn't drink - y'all had agreed to have genuine fun without getting drunk or high, in the slightest. Huge difference compared to your younger days, and you had every reason to celebrate.


End file.
